


hey babe, let me awe you

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Piercing, Crack, Daniel is secretly a bottom bitch, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but I didn't tell you that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: Daniel discovers that his boyfriend has a piercing -- it's just in a place that he didn't expect.





	hey babe, let me awe you

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably both the BEST and WORST prompt ever. Best, because this was one hoot of a ride to write, and worst, because I don't have any more tears to shed (or is that a good thing?).  
> Anyways, hey my prompter, hope you enjoy the work!

You see, one of the main reasons why Daniel decided Jisung would be a lovely person to date (if we disregard the fact that Daniel is also thirsty for Jisung’s face)--and hopefully settle down with--was because that he was, quite frankly, someone that Daniel thought balanced him out. Daniel had grown up in a community with a group of friends whose favorites pastimes were throwing stones at pigeons and tossing their ratty Converse and Nikes up in the air in hopes that they’d hook around the powerlines and traffic poles up ahead (of which, when they’d return home to their mothers barefoot, they’d get hit with rolling pins because even if that shit is dirty and old, it’s still name-brand and expensive).

Jisung was the opposite of that -- he was (generally) nice, mellow, responsible, and _unassuming._ Daniel remembers that the first time he met Jisung was at the Christian summer camp his mom sent him to as a form of rehab because she thought her son had been doing lines of cocaine and other drugs with his friends and the local neighborhood hoes after she found rolled up bits of paper and white powder in his pockets -- which, the papers were hastily scribbled notes passed between him and his friends that’d shriveled when they got sent to the washer with his pants, and the white powder had been Smarties that’d gotten ground up from sitting in his favorite pair of jeans for too long. Daniel also swears he’s never done drugs -- well, except for that one time he walked a little too close to a hippie smoking marijuana on the street, got a giant whiff of weed smoke in his face and up his nostrils, and spent the rest of the day (thinking he was) high.

Jisung was the counselor and leader for Daniel’s group of excessively religious Christian brats and gangsta brahs that’d been sent there for rehab as well (unfortunately, Daniel had been the only kid there that fit in all three categories of: 1. Not religious, 2. Sent for rehab, and 3. Actually didn’t need rehab). He vaguely remembers his 16-year-old self sitting next to the lake, digging his fingers into the weeds, and viciously tearing that shit out just because he could. Jisung appeared a moment later, like someone that just descended down from heaven and landed right next to where Daniel was crouched. He put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, looked at him, and said, “You shouldn’t be doing that. Plants are living organisms too, you know. What if they have feelings?” The next moment, a very angelic and the most beautiful smile Daniel had ever seen blossomed on Jisung’s lips, and so he stopped attempting to wreck the weeds and instead decided that his life’s mission would be to wreck himself on Jisung’s dick.

Well, of course, a 16-year-old was not allowed to let himself jump into some random 21-year-old’s pants--especially if that 21-year-old was his _Christian camp counselor_ \--no matter how many times he tried to use the same-old excuse of _But hyung, I’m afraid of the dark and the poison ivy!_ when he needed to go use the bathroom in the middle of the night and no matter how many times he made sure to give that 21-year-old a full 180 degree, three-dimensional view of his bare chest and abdomen whenever he’d lift up his shirt to wipe away the (nonexistent) sweat on his face.

But of course, Daniel and his smug self had managed to extract out of Jisung which university he was attending, and so Daniel wheedled his way into that exact same university two years later (and also into the same dorm building and floor, but nobody needs to know how he did that). He’d mellowed down to some degree since then, and now his pastimes are no longer throwing rocks at unsuspecting animals and trying to carve his name into the side of buildings, but instead going to the bar on Fridays and Saturdays and watching sports reruns on Sundays -- aka very normal young adult male hobbies.

And Jisung himself had roughened up a bit, if one were to even call it “roughening up” -- he now _actually_ allows himself some heavy liquor here and there, is willing to learn and dance the Harlem Shake (and of course, other meme things, because he now apparently appreciates meme things?), and enjoys bass-bouncing his ratty and beaten truck (if you're the unlucky guy sitting at a stoplight in the vehicle next to the truck with all its windows rolled down and “[Soulja boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UFIYGkROII) off in dis hoeeeee! Watch me crank it, watch me rolllll!” blaring through the windows while the truck bed bobs up and down on the rear tires, you might as well want to fucking die, but if you're Daniel going, “Watch me crank dat soulja boy, then Superman that hoeeeee!” while sitting shotgun and doing some dribbling motion up in the air with his hands as he nods his head up and down to the beat, you think you might as well be a rap god and that your good Christian boyfriend has blessed taste in music.)

So now, as a fresh 20-year-old, after having a few practice runs with girls (and that one guy when he popped into the club for the first time, because why not), Daniel had managed to charm a foot and half a leg into the door of 25-year-old Jisung’s heart, who is now working towards earning his doctorate in philosophy.

“Good morning,” Daniel drawls, when he sees Jisung step out of the door to their bathroom (luckily enough, they live in one of the buildings on the nicer and newer side of campus, and Daniel had once again wheedled his way physically closer to Jisung by declaring his new and profound lover his official roommate -- it took some persuading and kissing the ass of the RA, but he eventually succeeded by lying that his former roommate--oh, what was his name? Gong Seungwoo or something?--was growing weed in the window box, which somehow ended up actually being _true_ ).

Now, Jisung’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, having just stepped out of a shower. His hair’s a darker shade of brown than it usually is, and it drips droplets of water down onto his shoulders and neck. The water slides its way down his chest, leaving glazes in their wake, and Daniel licks his lips when he sees the shininess. His eyes make their way down to Jisung’s waist, where the towel is tied dangerously low, exposing his hipbones.

“Morning, sweetie,” Jisung replies, donning his usual admirable smile, “you’re up early.”

It takes Daniel a couple of moments to formulate a reply, as his eyes are still glued on Jisung’s hips. He licks his lips again. Oddly enough, even though his goal this entire time was to finally sit on Jisung’s dick, he’s never actually _seen_ Jisung’s dick. It’s not that Jisung is one of those prudes that believes in only having sex to procreate (and not to mention the fact that he and Daniel are both _guys_ ), or prefers saving himself for marriage (Daniel would _most definitely_ not be able to deal with that shit, he’s way too horny), it’s just the idea of finally fucking hasn’t exactly come up smoothly between the both of them in the three months that they’ve been dating. It’s always because Daniel is such a bottom bitch -- when Jisung’s got his sexy eyes on and Daniel has slipped into that mode where he wants nothing but stimulation for his dick, he promptly loses all sense of reality because Jisung is now pushing his shoulders into their couch, pinning him there, before setting a palm on his abdomen right above the waistband of his sweats. And for someone who was supposed to be a Good Christian Boy™, Jisung sure knows how to do dirty with his hands and his mouth, Daniel thinks. Jisung just _knows_ where to suck and kiss, how to use his teeth and tongue, when to move his hand at a fast or slow pace, and how to place his fingers so that Daniel gets a frustrating amount of stimulation where it feels _so_ good but not nearly enough to come. But when he does, he'll be so knocked out for several moments that he doesn't realize that Jisung has already retreated somewhere else: washing his hands, back to his laptop, reading a book, or maybe he’ll open a bag of chips and Daniel will wrinkle his face in disgust because he’s not sure if Jisung has washed his hands already or not -- “Oh, honey, it’s Purell,” Jisung will say, with a sweet smile, and Daniel’s face will contort into something between an expression one uses while sobbing and an expression that makes him looks like he’s got the worst constipation in the world (because really, hand sanitizer probably tastes worse than come).

Jisung _isn’t_ even hard right after he jacks or sucks Daniel off, now that Daniel thinks about it.  _Oh my god_ , he realizes, and his lips curl backwards, _Am I really that unsexy?_ But then his conceited self shakes his head and tells him that _naw_ , there’s no way in hell that’s possible.

So, that means there must be something wrong with _Jisung_ …

At this point, Daniel’s eyes are still laid on Jisung’s hips. And then his gaze crawls just a little farther down.

“Is there something wrong with your dick?” Daniel blurts out without prior thought.

“Well, that’s certainly something to ask me first thing in the morning,” Jisung quips, with a short laugh.

Daniel’s jaw is currently hanging unhinged, gaping at him because of what he just said. He’s still stuck in his stupor a moment later.

“Well, to answer your question, no, I do not have anything wrong with my dick,” Jisung adds, when he notices that Daniel is still silent and frozen.

“I-- uh…” Daniel mumbles, and he makes some noise that sounds like something halfway between a frog croaking and an [ostrich’s mating call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubGS7M50XYY). “S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jisung replies with a wave of his hand. He disappears back into the bathroom and returns with another towel, this time running it through his hair. “Calm yourself,” he says, when he sees that Daniel’s still sitting there with his eyes wide and face frozen, as if he were a puppy who just got his tongue stuck on the icicle he was licking and is now totally unsure of what to do.

“O-Oh…” Daniel murmurs, and he stays silent as he watches Jisung lean down to pluck articles of clothing off of the carpet. “W-Wait,” he weakly protests, when Jisung is about to shrug a shirt on.

“What?” Jisung replies, pausing his movements, both his arms still stuck in the shirt.

“Is there… really… anything wrong with your dick?” Daniel asks, and his voice has all of a sudden turned whiny, as if he were suffering from a severe cold. He clears his throat, grimacing embarrassedly.

“No,” Jisung says nonchalantly, and he slips the shirt over his head and torso. “Where in the world did you get that idea?”

“I don’t know--” Daniel begins, and then he has to clear his throat once again in order to keep on speaking, “--it’s just that, you know, like, I’ve never actually _seen_ your dick in these three months we’ve been dating. You’ve seen mine like…” He looks up to the ceiling as he counts off the amount of times Jisung has touched his dick. Silently, he extends a finger each time he recalls a memory. “More than ten times,” he finishes, holding up both his hands with fingers all splayed out. He gave up after recording the tenth time, because he doesn’t have more than ten fingers. _Wow_ , he really is _such_ a bottom bitch.

“Oh,” Jisung murmurs. He laughs, his eyes folding up into crescents, and Daniel’s [kokoro goes doki-doki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TirWVzk1ars) because whenever Jisung smiles, he gets that fluttery-mushy feeling in his chest along with that warmth in his stomach, which is essentially his dick telling him that it likes what it sees. “You could’ve just asked me if you wanted to see it that badly,” Jisung hums.

“R-Really?” Daniel stutters. _Oh._ How could he not have thought of that? (But then again, he’s kind of dumb -- although nobody dares say it to his face in fear of _actually_ making him cry.)

“Yeah,” Jisung replies, “you could’ve just asked me, honey. I would’ve said yes.”

“Oh,” Daniel mumbles.

“Wanna see it now?” Jisung offers, “I’m kinda half naked anyways.” He gestures at the towel still around his waist. The hem of the shirt he wears is short enough that when he moves around, Daniel gets glimpses of skin.

“Yes, please,” Daniel immediately replies, licking his lips, and Jisung laughs at his response.

“Sure, babe,” he coos, stalking over to where Daniel is sitting on their couch. “Just watch,” he says and winks, a slightly sly smile on his face as he slides onto the cushion next to Daniel.

Daniel tilts his head down, staring in amazement and anticipation as Jisung slowly unravels the towel around his waist.

“Like what you see?” Jisung asks, raising his eyebrows up and down comically when he flings the towel off to the side. However, Daniel remains absolutely still, his eyes still averted to Jisung’s crotch, face stuck in an odd expression Jisung can’t quite place his finger on.

“What the absolute fuck?” Daniel utters, the moment after.

“What?” Jisung asks, frowning. “You’re not about to complain that I’m too small or s--”

“Hyung, you’ve got a _dick piercing_!” Daniel all but screams, throwing his hands up in the air.

“...And?” Jisung quizzically responds.

“Isn’t that illegal in your religion or something?!” Daniel cries, bracing himself against the couch cushions.

“Well, first of all,” Jisung begins, holding up an index finger, “stop referring to Christianity as ‘my religion’. Let me remind you that _I met you at Christian summer camp,_ Niel. And secondly, maybe it is illegal--it probably is--but then again, supposedly so is being gay and fucking before marriage.”

Daniel remains completely silent and frozen in place. The only part of his body that moves is his eyeballs. They flit up to Jisung’s face--which is as serious as ever, as if he were giving a lecture to Daniel on the human male anatomy--before going back down to his crotch. “Hyung…” he begins, quietly, “...why do you have a dick piercing?”

“Why not?” Jisung replies, shrugging. “You’re not about to break up with me now because you can’t deal with the fact that I’ve got metal in my dick, now are you?”

“No…” Daniel murmurs, slowly. He’s still staring down at the stud that digs itself into the skin right below the ridge of the head of Jisung’s cock, only to reappear as another shiny metal globe about half a centimeter down the shaft. “But hyung, _you_ have a dick piercing.”

“And?” Jisung raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“ _How_?” Daniel asks, and his voice is kind of breathy -- it’s like he just got the wind knocked out of his chest, even though it’s probably been at least a full minute since he’s properly realized that his boyfriend has a dick piercing.

“Got it same time as I got my ears pierced, ‘cause they had a buy one get one half-off special,” Jisung replies casually.

“And you got it on your _dick_ instead of like, snake bites or another ear piercing?” Daniel asks, incredulously. His eyebrows are now raised so high that they might as well become part of his hair.

“Okay, well, it wasn’t my idea, Jaehwan suggested it to me,” Jisung notes, and Daniel nearly chokes -- Jaehwan was _another one of his Christian summer camp counselors._ “He’s got his dick pierced as well,” Jisung adds, and now Daniel actually feels like he’s going to throw up. “But oops,” Jisung teases, holding an index finger up to his lips and winking, “don’t let him know that it was me who told you.”

“Well, didn’t that hurt?” Daniel asks, frowning. He’s still staring at the piercing.

“Oh, it hurt like a bitch,” Jisung hums. “But that wasn’t the most painful part. While this shit recovered, I couldn’t have sex for like, nearly a month. That was absolute ass.”

Daniel feels like his eyes are about to roll into the back of his head and stick there. When he finally managed to wiggle his way to Jisung’s heart, he thought he’d be getting someone completely nice, generous, _unassuming_ , and totally _less of a hoe than Daniel himself is._

Well, Jisung _is_ nice and generous. He’s just definitely _not_ unassuming and _definitely_ as much of a hoe as Daniel is, now that Daniel’s realized it. That could either be a cause for jolting panic--because after all, Jisung is probably _completely_ different than the image Daniel’s had of him for a long time--or, it could bode for _lots_ of, ahem, _adventures_ in the future. Daniel would be lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn’t at least a little bit excited. “Can I touch it?” he asks.

“Go right ahead,” Jisung immediately replies.

So Daniel reaches out a fascinated finger and pokes at the piercing. He doesn’t know what he expected, since it’s literally just a _piercing,_ except this time it’s stuck in Jisung’s dick. _That’s it_ , he tells himself, _stop being so shocked. It’s not like you’ve just discovered Jisung actually has more than one dick or something._

Out of curiosity, he pinches a bauble between his index finger and thumb and pulls slightly. There’s a hiss from Jisung, and when he looks up, he sees that his boyfriend’s pupils have become just slightly dilated -- aka slipping into sexy mode. Daniel takes this as encouragement to continue, so he wraps his fingers around the head of Jisung’s cock, pressing into the piercing with the pad of a finger. Jisung lets out another hushed noise, and when Daniel glances up at him hesitantly, he nods and looks at him with an expression that says, _Go on._

Daniel’s never exactly given another dude a handjob, so he just thinks about how he’d jack himself off. He begins to move his hand up and down slowly, making sure to let his fingers catch on the piercing when he reaches the head. “Go a little faster, Niel,” Jisung says. He’s already completely hard, and when Daniel looks at him, he’s leaning forward, his eyes trained intently on Daniel’s face.

“Okay,” Daniel replies, and swallows, as he averts his eyes back down to his hand, increasing the pace at which his palm smooths over Jisung’s cock. Jisung isn’t particularly large or wide, but he’s-- _thankfully_ , Daniel thinks--not small. With the pad of his thumb, he teases the underside of the body, alternating between flicks of his finger and pressing in with slight pressure on his fingernail.

“Good,” Jisung whispers, and when Daniel looks up again, Jisung’s leaning even farther forward, his shoulders hunched as he stares at Daniel with some look Daniel thinks he’s seen before, but then again is still a little strange. His inner bottom bitch is suddenly very excited.

He concentrates the movements of his hand near the tip of Jisung’s cock, building up a rapid pace. With every stroke, his hand tugs slightly on the piercing, and Jisung lets out sharp hisses at the sensation.

There’s a hand at the back of his neck, and he glances upwards. Jisung's staring back at him. “I can’t let you do all the work, now can I?” he says, slyly, before digging his fingers into the back of Daniel’s head and pulling him in, open-mouthed, for a kiss.

Daniel lets out some whiny noise that signifies how caught off-guard he is when Jisung goes straight to gnawing on his bottom lip, the movement of his hand pausing just briefly. He can feel the smile on his boyfriend’s face as Jisung takes the initiative to dig his tongue filthily into Daniel’s mouth. “Good, Niel,” Jisung whispers against his lips, when Daniel’s wrist builds back up to its original pace. Daniel groans when Jisung sucks on his tongue in just the right way. Jisung’s kisses are now half breath and half saliva, hips thrusting into Daniel’s hand, thighs rubbing against the faux suede of the couch. “You’re doing a great job, baby,” he moans into Daniel’s mouth, and Daniel can’t help but feel that warmth pooling in his dick at Jisung’s words. He hisses, because he’s never heard Jisung speak to him like _this_. “I’m close, keep on going,” Jisung adds, breathily.

“Yes, hyung,” Daniel replies, and at this point his inner bottom bitch is roaring. He obediently attempts to increase the speed of his strokes, palm still catching on the piercing with every go. With a swipe of his hand over the head and his index finger and thumb playing with one metal stud, Jisung bites down on Daniel’s lip, letting out a low groan as he comes.

There’s several long moments of heavy panting into each other’s mouths as Daniel slowly slides his hand off of Jisung’s dick a few seconds later, the hot and sticky feeling of come on his palm. “Thanks, babe,” Jisung whispers, and he kisses Daniel on the cheek. “Don’t rub that on the couch,” he reminds, when Daniel holds up his hand and stares at it quizzically. “I’ll get a tissue.”

But when Jisung stands up, Daniel tentatively leans forward and licks the corner of his palm. Jisung raises an eyebrow, watching him silently. “This--” Daniel begins, pulling back his head. He frowns, eyes flitting to Jisung before averting back to his palm, and his face presses backwards against his neck so that his double chin appears -- clearly, he’s confused, Jisung realizes, and he begins to walk over to pat his (kind of stupid) boyfriend’s head and tell him that _no, there’s tissues for that, honey._ “--isn’t as disgusting as everyone says,” Daniel finishes.

Jisung pauses his steps. Daniel ends up rubbing his hand on his sweats, and Jisung just sighs, shaking his head. He sits back down across from Daniel.

“Hey,” he goes, and he places his palm on Daniel’s crotch, right where the semi-noticeable tent in his sweats is, “let me return the favor.”

“Wait,” Daniel begins, putting his hand on Jisung’s wrist, and Jisung looks at him with his eyebrows raised, because Daniel _never_ protests against a hand or blowjob, “the, uh, piercing…”

“What about the piercing again?” Jisung asks, his eyebrows scrunched slightly.

“Sungwoon-hyung told me that you guys get dick piercings ‘cause it increases sexual pleasure,” Daniel says, squinting. “Does it?”

“Probably,” Jisung hums, shrugging. He laughs. “Wanna test that theory?”

“W-Wh--” Daniel begins, his eyes widening as he looks up at Jisung, and Jisung throws him an ‘OK’ symbol. “You mean I get to finally sit on your dick?”

“Yeah, babe, you can sit on my dick,” Jisung answers, with a chuckle, because now Daniel looks absolutely, truly, utterly excited. “If you wanted that so badly,” he adds, as he begins climbing a hand up Daniel’s thigh, “you could’ve just told me earlier.”

Daniel bites his lip. What is he supposed to say? That he was unsure whether his _good Christian boyfriend_ wanted to fuck him like the hoe he is _that_ early into the relationship? But Jisung doesn’t give him a chance to reply, because he just grabs Daniel’s hand and places it back on his own crotch, murmuring, “Touch me,” as he uses his other hand to pull Daniel’s face in for a kiss.

And of course, what is Daniel supposed to do but obey? It seems that his previous handjob method worked spectacularly, so he begins with that again, focusing special attention to the head of Jisung’s cock, where he knows that little metal bauble is. Jisung slowly makes his way to Daniel’s jaw with his mouth, tonguing all the way to the junction of Daniel’s ear and neck, and ohohoho is that a sweet spot for Daniel -- he utters the most drawn-out whine he’s had in a long time when Jisung sinks his teeth into the thin skin there, and Jisung curves his lips up into a smile at the sound.

“These,” Jisung says, pulling away momentarily. He taps on the waistband of Daniel’s sweats. “Off.”

Daniel immediately complies, taking his hand off of Jisung’s dick and leaning backwards to hastily pull his pants off, underwear in tow. His hands are a little bit shaky with excitement, and Jisung chuckles lowly at the spectacle of his poor boyfriend getting his ankles all tangled up in cotton -- it’s a kinda hot, seeing Daniel struggle slightly. But when Daniel’s finally managed to push the articles of clothing off of onto the carpet, Jisung leans forward, running his hands through Daniel’s hair, and coos, “Good job, babe, but you can do it faster next time.”

Daniel just frowns, because he’s unsure whether to laugh or feel bad or think that Jisung’s words are _absolutely fucking hot,_ but he decides that it’s the last one because there’s Jisung’s palm on his cock this time around, and Daniel’s head nearly lolls to the side at the sensation of _finally_ getting some stimulation on his dick.

“Too bad you don’t have a piercing too,” Jisung hums, as he strokes achingly slow, up-down up-down, “I’d like to see how you’d react if I tugged on it.”

“O-Oh, _hyung_ ,” Daniel groans, because now he’s imagining Jisung doing the exact same to his dick and a piercing as he had to Jisung -- just from his imagination, the sensation is so overwhelming, and he can’t help but press closer and move his hips in attempt to get more of that warmth from Jisung’s hand, even though he’s right up against Jisung to the point where their chests are almost touching. Jisung hums heartily into his neck, sinking his teeth in the next moment, and the thought about Jisung leaving marks crosses Daniel’s mind; but he doesn’t say anything, because this is his life’s mission coming true, and oh hell is he going to bear the trophies from it.

With a smile, Jisung takes his hand off of Daniel’s cock, and Daniel whines from the loss of touch. “Be patient, baby,” Jisung chides, kissing Daniel on the tip of his nose. He slides a hand underneath Daniel’s shirt, and shivers rack Daniel’s body at the sensation. Jisung’s palm moves around to his boyfriend’s back, smoothing across his skin delicately. “I’m going to finger you,” Jisung states, “you ever done this before? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Daniel breathes, and he looks Jisung in the eye before adding, “plenty of times.”

Jisung laughs at his response. “Impatient,” he notes, but still gives Daniel a brief kiss before he pulls back. “Let me get the lube and condom.”

When Jisung returns and uncaps the bottle, Daniel licks his lips. “That’s a really odd habit of yours,” Jisung states, and then he adds, with a coy smile, “but I like it.” Daniel _giggles_ shyly at his boyfriend’s words, and watches him slick up his fingers. “Come closer,” Jisung says, and Daniel immediately obeys, scooting himself closer. The wet patch at the front of his shirt, soaked with precome, presses into his belly, but the mildly chilly sensation is nothing compared to when Jisung finally reaches around, placing a cold and wet finger at the top of Daniel’s crack and sliding his way down gently, and Daniel can’t help but tremble slightly and arch his back, lifting his ass and encouraging Jisung to go lower.

“Yeah, you’re really eager, aren’t you?” Jisung asks, with a laugh, and Daniel can’t respond at all, because his mouth is hanging open from the feeling of Jisung pressing the pad of his finger at his entrance, a second later letting it become engulfed inside of Daniel. “You’re a little tight, babe,” Jisung hums, “how’re you gonna take my dick, huh?”

“Shush and continue fingering me,” Daniel grits out. He tries to say more, but his voice won’t work, because Jisung’s covered it with his smile and his tongue as a second finger prods at his rim. “H-Hah,” Daniel hisses, “oh _hyung_ …” Jisung pushes it in and begins to move his fingers, stroking delicately along Daniel’s walls, pulling apart and pushing in a scissoring motion. Daniel moves his hips erratically, trying to arch his back up into Jisung’s fingers, but Jisung stills his movements with a hand on his hips.

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you?” Jisung asks, the smile in his voice audible, when Daniel practically mewls at the poking of a third finger against his hole, “Wait a bit, honey. You won’t even be able to remember your own name later, I promise.” As Daniel groans at his words, eyes shut and head hanging, Jisung reaches up a hand and strokes his cheek, fingertips light as feathers, before he kisses Daniel sweetly, because three fingers is definitely going to be more pain than pleasure. But Daniel takes it like a champ, gritting his teeth while his hips rut back, still seeking more of that stimulation, and Jisung begins to spread his fingers and dig them in deeper, working his way up slowly in order to let Daniel adjust. He finally lets himself fully explore, poking around and wiggling around his fingerpads. When he brushes against something that makes Daniel tremble violently and fall forward, digging his teeth into Jisung’s shoulder, Jisung croons, “So that’s your sensitive spot, hmm, sweetie?” He proceeds to rub his fingertips over that spot again, and Daniel has to muffle his repeated moaning in the cotton of Jisung’s t-shirt. “Let your hyung hear your moans, okay?”

“O-Okay, hyung,” Daniel shakily replies, and as if on cue, Jisung scrapes his fingernails against Daniel’s prostate again, earning a string of broken cries.

“Maybe that’s enough teasing,” Jisung notes, after a few more moments of basking in Daniel’s body quivering, and he slowly retracts his fingers. Daniel whines at the loss, his hips rutting back into the air, but Jisung places a hand on his cheek and reminds, “You wanted to sit on my dick, didn’t you, babe?”

Daniel can hardly respond, there’s too much going on in both his body and head at this point -- he’s so utterly hard, his dick is throbbing, and it’s frustrating, but there’s also that excitement flaring in his chest and his lower abdomen at the anticipation of finally getting Jisung’s dick up his ass. He just nods, and Jisung runs a hand up and down his arm reassuringly.

He watches as Jisung reaches behind him to grab the condom and tear the packet open with his teeth. He slides it onto himself, and the two studs of his piercing protrude slightly through the latex. Jisung looks Daniel in the eye as he pours lube into his palm and slicks himself up. “Come here,” he says, motioning at Daniel with simply his gaze, and Daniel immediately obeys. He places his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, lifting his hips up. His thighs tremble with excitement as Jisung helps align himself up against Daniel’s entrance, before he slowly sinks down.

“Oh dear lord,” Jisung whispers, letting out a hiss, once Daniel’s fully seated, “you feel so good, honey.”

“H-Hyung,” Daniel stutters out.

“Just move when you’re ready,” Jisung instructs, and Daniel shakily nods. A second later, he lifts himself up slowly. His thighs are trembling violently, and when he drops back down, he does so almost immediately.

“Holy shit,” he groans, and his eyes are almost rolling back into his head, because on that first drop, even through the latex of the condom, he could feel the coldness of Jisung’s piercing pressing inside of him. It sends a shock through his body, and his fingers are erratically curling and uncurling into Jisung’s t-shirt.

“Feel good?” Jisung asks.

“Hell yeah,” Daniel replies.

Jisung laughs at his blunt answer. “Good,” he hums, running his hands up and down Daniel’s sides, “keep on going.”

Daniel didn’t even need Jisung to say that -- he immediately lifts himself back up and drops down once again, throwing his head back in bliss as the coldness of the piercing pokes against his insides with each movement. He soon builds up a steady pace, and Jisung holds onto his hips, latching his lips on his collar as he bounces up and down. “Hyung-- Jisung-hyung--” he goes, when Jisung sucks a mark onto his skin. He’s about to continue, but at the next drop, Jisung’s cock hits that sensitive spot inside of him, and he shudders violently, letting out a cry. It’s getting difficult for him to keep on lifting himself like this, so Jisung strokes his cheek, other hand still holding onto him, and begins to move his own hips. He remembers the approximate location where he found Daniel’s prostate, and aims for that spot, finding it after a few attempts with Daniel’s shaky bouncing assisting him. “Oh g--” Daniel begins, at a particularly hard thrust against that bundle of nerves, and the piercing digs into it. He thrashes his head back and forth for a moment at the sensation, because it’s so good it might as well be painful to him.

“Shh,” Jisung whispers, swallowing more of Daniel’s moans with his own mouth, “don’t bring the Lord into this.”

Daniel nearly laughs, because of all times, Jisung chose to say that _now,_ but that thought is quickly lost, as Jisung hits his prostate with every thrust and drop, sometimes the metal piercing digging into him, sometimes not, but Daniel can’t even comprehend what’s going on because his head’s dizzy with lust. His movements are getting extremely erratic with the constant stimulation against his sweet spot.

“Oh _hell_ ,” Jisung hisses, because now that Daniel can just barely control his movements, his insides are carelessly clenching around Jisung’s cock, and that hot heat is sending his nerves into overdrive.

“J-Jisung,” Daniel stutters out, and the _hyung_ attached to Jisung’s name dissipates into a high-pitched whine -- wow, who knew Daniel’s voice could go that high?

“I love it when you say my name like that, baby,” Jisung murmurs. “Say it more,” he orders, mouthing against Daniel’s neck.

“Jisung, Jisung, J-Jisung--” Daniel goes, repeating Jisung’s name like a mantra. That coil in his abdomen is growing tighter and tighter, the heat pooling there becoming almost unbearable. “J-Jisung, I’m gonna c-come--”

“Then come for me, babe,” Jisung says, and he thrusts his hips up as hard as he possibly can in his current position.

“Y-Yes,” Daniel can hardly groan, “o-oh!” His head falls even further backwards, eyes squeezed shut tightly as something inside of him bursts, racking his body with violent trembles as he comes. Stars completely fill his vision, and he can’t comprehend anything besides the overflowing amount of pleasure and satiation in his body at the sensation.

“N-Niel--” Jisung hisses, because as Daniel rides out on his orgasm, his inside grip unbearably onto Jisung’s cock, clenching and pulsing around him. “I--” Jisung stutters, and as Daniel is just beginning to recover, Jisung thrusts his hips up once more as hard as he can possibly muster. The heat overwhelms him, and he comes a second after, one hand digging into Daniel’s hip, and the other threaded through his hair, pulling his boyfriend’s head closer to his for a filthy kiss.

“Oh my god,” Daniel whispers, several long moments later, when he shakily lifts himself off of Jisung’s cock, “that was--”

“Fucking awesome,” Jisung finishes, and he scoots a little backwards, pulling the condom off of himself and tying it.

“You’re right,” Daniel mutters, and he falls backwards with a _fwump_ , “what’s my name again?”

Jisung laughs, his voice carrying away with him as he disappears into the bathroom to throw away the condom. He reappears with a towel in his hand, and he leans over Daniel, wiping away the sweat on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Your name is Kang Daniel,” he murmurs, “don’t worry, I’ll always be here to remind you.”

“Fuck,” Daniel mumbles, squinting his eyes up at Jisung, one hand thrown over his forehead. Jisung is now dabbing away the sweat on the sides of his face. “You’re too fucking perfect.”

Jisung kisses him lightly, and Daniel can feel the grin against his lips. “Thanks,” he replies, “I try my best.” And when he places his hand on Daniel’s cheek and kisses him again, Daniel decides that although Jisung might’ve not been the very unassuming good Christian boyfriend he thought he was, Jisung _still_ is quite a lovely person to date and hopefully settle down with (after all, where else is Daniel going to find someone with a dick piercing who’s got a face and personality just like Jisung? Jaehwan is ugly as shit and has the character of an old mule).

 


End file.
